Prologue to a Date
by The Zack Syndrome
Summary: A two shot prologue to my other story First Date. Sasuke wants to ask Naruto out, but things keep happening. Can he get the date before it's to late? Swearing and sexual humor. Please R & R.
1. Friday

Warning: Contains some swearing and sexual humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to.

Kakashi: So like I said, this is the prologue to First Date, I hope people like it as much as they liked First Date. I'm going to do an eighth chapter of that by the way. I would really love it if everyone who read this reviewed it. I'll even review yours. I actually read your stories. I swear.

Anzu: You talk way too much.

Sakura: Yeah, you say a lot but it doesn't really mean much.

Anzu: For once I agree!

Kakashi: Noooooo!

* * *

**Friday**

Sex. A wonderful word, it means good, it means bad, sad, angry, demented, sick, pleasure, it means sweet and sensitive, hard and painful... It means a thousand different things to six billion people. But this is a story of just two people's experiences and thoughts, two certain shinobi with a taste for each other. A raven haired Sasuke and a beautiful blonde Naruto are walking down one path, the path to romance and intrigue.

"Ouch! Watch where you're walking ya jack ass!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled at the boy he'd crashed into.

"Shut the hell up Dobe," Yelled the cold voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fuck you then," and they both stormed off in completely the wrong direction they were originally headed. Was that intrigue or injury?

_That Sasuke thinks he's so frikking cool. He's just a freaky Goth son of a bitch._

_**Damn that Naruto, he's such a pain in the ass, I wish he'd die!**_

But in the back of their heads was a little voice, whispering at them….

_Sasuke is so awesome, you know you want him._

_**Naruto is such a hottie; you loooveee him.**_

And then with a shake of their collective heads the thoughts were banished and their "normal" thoughts started again.

Naruto sighed;_ this house is such a shit heap_. Being an orphan he'd been given the house as a…Well, a temporary living space; that was just so crappy no one else really wanted it, so he got to keep it. He almost preferred the streets, but hell a bed and a roof had convinced him else wise.

"Life is such a BITCH sometimes!" he yelled to no one in particular, this was kind of a daily ritual. The neighbors didn't really care, whatever that damned fox did was none of their business. He climbed the stairs to his room, collapsing sullenly onto his bed, moaning tiredly. "Fuck Sasuke." _You know you want to... _"SHUT UP!!!!!"

Sasuke lived in the other side of town, the rich, side of town. He was standing in the basement, focusing his chakara into his hands. If he could focus it there he could rip trees and buildings in half with just one punch. But Sasuke couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Naruto. He wanted that fox and he wanted him bad. Of course he would never say it out loud, or even say it to himself.** Why do I care about him anyway? He's nothing but a jerk to me. And besides he likes Sakura. **

**But does he?**

Meanwhile in a small flower shop those two boys were being discussed about by two devious girls. Sakura, AKA Billboard Brow, and Ino, AKA Ino were sitting at a largish round table.

"Don't you think Naruto is hot?"

"God, there's something wrong with you Ino. Sasuke is right there and you think about Naruto?"

"Well I mean, come on, Sasuke is never gonna like either of us!"

"Blasphemy Ino, you should go stand in the corner for that."

"No, it's true!" she protested, standing up angrily. "And it's my damn shop; I'm not standing in the corner!" Why did I even bother inviting her over?

"I don't know what fetish you have that makes you want freaks, but I sure as hell don't have it, and I want Sasuke!" _**Ino is so annoying, why did I even bother coming?**_

"Whatever you say Sakura there's something wrong with you though." Ino shook her head and sighed. "Just leave."

"Fine, I will."

And so the lack of productivity in the Sasuke Fan Club continued to flourish. Back at the Uzumaki residence Naruto was sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as he could under the circumstances. The dream was back again, more vivid, him and Sasuke, kissing, them in a shower, a hospital, a funeral, being together and loving each other. It scared him, but did it mean what he thought it did? That he really **did** love Sasuke? He rolled over, and fell off the bed.

_Damn this tiny bed!_

Once more in the rich section of town a worn out Sasuke stretched out on his large bed. He stared up at the ceiling; a poster for the Ninja Academy was pasted there along with a dart board with several kunai in it. Next to his bed was a little locket, and inside an even smaller picture of Naruto smiling. Sasuke stared at it, he always did. Why did he have these feelings? Naruto was a dude; guys don't feel that way about other dudes. But Sasuke did, and he knew he did. **Oh Naruto. I act like such a jerk to you. If only you knew…**Sasuke bolted up right. **But what if he did?! I could ask him out!**

Sasuke sighed contently and gave himself a mental pat on the back, and then a physical orgasm. **At least if Naruto turns me down I'll always have my hand.** He kissed it and licked the come off. And then he gagged, **Gah, too much salt in my diet. **He giggled at the thought and rolled his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**(Okay, that whole last paragraph was so silly to write, but it was sooo worth it in shock value.)**

The day was Friday. The time was 4:30 PM, and within the next few hours he would have to gather the courage to ask out Naruto. Sasuke smacked himself lightly, prepping himself. This could all turn southward quickly so he wanted to be ready to be hurt in more ways then one. Granted, just hanging around with Naruto could be a date, but it would feel better if he asked him out during this one.

"Hey Naruto, want to hang out today?" he half whispered to Naruto.

"What?"

"Wanna hang out. Go to a movie or something?"

"Why? You hate me."

"Yeah, well we're team members, we have to work together. I figure we should stop being enemies for a day."

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

"Sure!" Sasuke sighed, phase one was over. It had been surprisingly easy, but now came the hard part. **(Ahahaha, I totally just made a joke out of that in my head. You get a cookie if you get it.)**

Ten minutes later they were sitting side by side in the rapidly darkening theatre. Sasuke blushed, happy Naruto couldn't see him. In the mean time Naruto wondered if he was using a ninja copy technique, because he was blushing even harder. _I can't believe it, it's actually happening! I'm in a movie theatre with Sasuke!!_

He put his hand tentatively out on the shared armrest, it bumped lightly against Sasuke's arm. Both blushed furiously.

**He's trying to make a move! **_I can't believe he likes me too! _**This is so awesome!**_ It's actually happening, oh my god! _**Oh my God!**

The lights went completely out at that instant, and Sasuke grinned, he moved his hand over to Naruto's, lightly caressing it. Naruto blushed and looked up at the movie; it was a movie he had already seen. He knew the rules to movie dates; see a movie you've already seen. And he'd seen POTC 3. He leaned over and whispered to Sasuke.

"I feel like our teamwork is already improving."

"Seriously." Sasuke laughed quietly and squeezed his hand softly. Naruto squeezed back and smiled. _How could I have ever thought he was a jerk?_

"Is that Sasuke and Naruto down there?" Ino whispered to Sakura. They were sitting across the aisle. They loved Sasuke, but they also really liked Johnny Depp.

"Oh my god, it is! What the hell are they doing together?"

"I don't know…We should so totally ambush Sasuke after the movie. I bet it was just a coincidence they're both sitting there."

Little did they know.

As the movie ended Sasuke released Naruto's hand, and standing up, he saw Sakura and Ino.

"Shit."

"What? Oh, hey it's Ino and Sakura. Let's go talk to them!"

"No you idiot, sit the fuck back down."

"Jesus, chill dude." Naruto said calmingly. "Come on, let's get outta here then."

"Okay, go out the other side." They escaped outside, and just as they were almost home free to an alley Sakura caught Sasuke in a running bear hug.

"'Suke! Did you love that movie or what??"

"Ow, fucking Sakura, get off. Yeah it was good, you satisfied?"

"Only if you give me a kiss." He threw her off brusquely and stood up. He looked around, Ino was talking up Naruto. Damn blonde haired bitch.

"Leave now!" Sasuke yelled, and the girls scattered.

"Jesus Christ, those girls are fucking nuts. But, hey uh Naruto. It was really cool hanging with you…And uhm… Maybe we could do it again sometime, maybe ten o clock on Sunday, by the mall?"

"Like, a date?"

"Yeah, a date or friends hanging out. Whatever you want to call it. Is that a yes?"

"Sure I'll go out with you Sasuke…"

"Oh, awesome…You know Naruto; I've liked you for a really long time."

"I know. I liked you too." Naruto winked and turned, heading back to his house.

_Oh my god, a real date with Sasuke!!!_

**He said yes!**

And from the shadows Ino's suspicions were confirmed. She hadn't left, merely hidden.

I knew it! I told her he wouldn't like us. He's fucking gay! I think I'll leave this tidbit for Sakura to figure out. And Ino giggled maniacally, running away from the scene, leaving the love struck ninja to his thoughts.

**What should we do on Sunday? We could like, go shopping or something. Wait, shopping? Well, it is the mall I suppose.**

And so began two love struck ninjas into the world of intrigue, injury, and of course, sex. Love means a lot of things to a lot of people. To some it means someone to hold, something in fairy tales, something they'll never do. But to those two young boys, it means depth and feeling. It means joy, and it means above all, someone to help them through the hard times of life. Orphans of fate, lovers by destiny, and they'll be damned if they let anyone get in their way.

* * *

Kakashi: I loved writing that. God, it felt so good.

Anzu: It was pretty good.

Kakashi: Thank you.

Sakura: Blah blah blah.

Kakashi: Shut up!!! See ya next time everybody!!


	2. Saturday

Kakashi: Damn you readers! You're all telling me to stop making one shots! Fine. This is really the last chapter of Prologue To a Date.

Anzu: It's okay, you just have no standards.

Kakashi: Whatever.

Sakura: You'll get over it.

Kakashi: I'm running out of ideas for these skits.

* * *

**Saturday**

Sasuke woke up with a feeling of accomplishment and happiness. He'd gotten the date, he'd finally come clean with his feelings about Naruto, he'd won the biggest battle he'd ever had. He leapt out of bed and cracked his head against the ceiling, and fell to the floor.

**Shit! Oh my head!**

In the poorer side of town Naruto was waking up to much the same. Of course his roof had collapsed on him, but none the less it was a bad beginning. He was sitting on his toilet, crying. He was used to this sort of stuff happening to his house, but he couldn't figure out why he was crying. He almost felt it was happy crying.

_Finally I can be with my Sasuke! _He smiled through the tears and rubbed his eyes. _God I'm so girly. _He stood up and stretched, pulling on an undershirt and zipping up his orange jacket. He gelled his hair up and pulled on his Leaf Headband, and stared at himself in the dirty mirror. _I'm a ninja. It took so long for me to become and ninja and here I am. A gay ninja._

"Hey Sasuke, how're you doing?" Sakura exclaimed, tackling him.

"God dammit Sakura, haven't I told you to stop jumping me?!"

"I don't care 'Suke your mine and I get to tackle you!"

"Fuck you, get off!" Sasuke yelled, throwing her off him again. "Damn, you have got to stop following me!"

"Why can that fag Naruto follow you around then?"

"Don't call him a fag, and he doesn't follow me!"

"What about at the movie? And I can call him whatever the hell I want."

"Whatever Sakura. Go shop or something. Or, you can go enjoy your lesbian affair with Ino!"

"How dare you!" Sakura glared at him and stormed away.

"Wow, she got pissy really quickly, huh Sasuke?" Ino laughed out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you two follow me?"

"She does. And, by the way, we're not lesbians. Well, Sakura might be." Ino grinned and patted his shoulder. "So tell me about you and Naruto."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I heard you two last night, going on a shopping date tomorrow Sasu?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say Sasu. I know what I heard though." Sasuke blushed and looked down. Ino held her grin and put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm totally okay with it. Not like Billboard Brow back there."

"Ino…You better not say anything to anyone, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Hey 'Suke, I told you, I'm fine with it. I'm not going to tell anyone." Sasuke sighed a breath of relief and looked at Ino. Ino winked at him and hugged him, then left.

Naruto spotted Sasuke and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Not much Dobe." Naruto poked him in the chest and laughed.

"Sorry, it's my Fox Poke; I do it to all my friends. I was bored, and your chest was just right there and so cuddly soft looking."

"Aww thanks Dobers." Sasuke laughed and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "You're so stupid sometimes, but it's cute."

"Gee…So, Sasuke, we still on for tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"The Ramen House, I got free ramen for a week since I've been there so many times." Sasuke laughed at him and shoved him off. **This is the idiot I'm going out with tomorrow. I could do worse I suppose.**

"Get going then man, don't waste time. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Ramen! _Naruto grinned and started to run. _Free ramen damn it!_

Sasuke watched him leave and then decided to get a new jacket for tomorrow. He headed over to the mall and wandered through it aimlessly, staring at various and sundry outfits. He couldn't concentrate on shopping, his date was tomorrow. **Will people figure it out? Will they know we're gay? Can I trust Naruto not to blow it for me? **The typical stuff people go through when they think about their first date.

Sasuke sighed and walked into The Hole. **(Like, The Gap, but Naruto style, whatzzup! Know what I'm sayin'?) **He staredat a few black jackets, and decided on getting one with short sleeves and a kunai mark on the back. He left the mall, considered going to the Ramen House, but decided against it. He slowly walked home, looking at the scenery and shops. He crawled through his house door, now he was seriously regretting asking him out. **I can't let people find out…I just can't.**

He sighed and jumped onto his bed, pulling out a few shuriken. **But this might be the cure to my loneliness! I have to do it. **He chucked a shuriken at the dart board and missed; his shuriken landing in the Hokage's face. **Oops. **He sighed, and then remembered what always calmed him down. He rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants, then stopped. **If I'm going out with Naruto is it okay for me to cheat on him with my hand? **He laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought and began to jack off, moaning a little.

He slowed down every time he got close, enjoying the feeling each time without actually doing it. He sighed as it got too much to handle and let it happen, a wave of awesome pleasure and joy and everything good flew through his spine. He licked his fingers and lay back tiredly, enjoying the sleepiness that always came upon him when he orgasmed. **(I totally made another joke in my head. Another cookie to anyone who got the like; 4 different jokes in that sentence.) **

He grinned and sighed happily, he was over the date issues. Naruto was the one he wanted, Naruto was the one he'd get. He curled up and pulled the covers over him, blushing and loving the warmness in his soul.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki residence Naruto was doing the same, except, he was a three and a half orgasm kind of guy, and was only on his second. He stopped though, he didn't know why though. _Maybe I'm just nervous about the date tomorrow? _He smiled to himself. _What the fuck am I worried about, he's my dream! _And thinking about Sasuke even briefly gave him the strength to do another. Love was driving him forward.

* * *

Kakashi: That was a weird chapter, and it took a hell of a lot of time to do. It felt like hours. Maybe it's because I'm texting my twin. I just found a lesbian friend who is a hell of a lot like me. I love her, she's awesome.

Anzu: That's no excuse.

Sakura: Yeah, no excuse!

Kakashi: What the fuck! They're ganging up on me lately!

Anzu & Sakura: That's because you talk to damn much!

Kakashi: Okaaaay. Well, I'll see you all next time guys. I'm working on Chapter 9 of First Date by the way.


End file.
